


Anniversary

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [36]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Car Accidents, Drabble, Greg Sanders Whump, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Greg gets into a car accident and Nick's angry.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Kudos: 22





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> seriously i hope y’all don’t mind that i keep randomly fic’ing some of these asks I've been getting on tumblr lol

It was an accident, pure and simple. Nobody’s fault, just one of those unfortunate events that made the graveyard shift of the Las Vegas Crime Lab wonder if they had actually been cursed with absolutely terrible luck. 

Yet Nick couldn’t help but be angry at the other driver. Angry at the malfunction in the traffic lights that is thought to be the root cause of the accident.

Angry at Greg’s car for not being swift enough to move out of the way.

Angry for the rain that made the road wet and slippery.

Angry at Greg, because he was on his way to see Nick when his wheels slid into the middle of the intersection. 

Angry at _himself_ , because he was the one who asked Greg to come over during a bout of insomnia.

Because he was too damn scared to be in his own house alone.

He sat with his fingers splayed out over his face, his chin resting in palms propped up by elbows on top of knees, which were the tops of the trees of his legs that were rooted firmly to the hospital floor. The veins in his neck and temple throbbed, he sniffled before he set himself into a heavy, slow motion. His legs felt like jello, and he felt like he was walking through water. 

He was just about to flag down the nurse that he knew was taking care of Greg when he nearly ran into the doctor, who gave him the short version, that yes, Greg would be okay. 

“You can see him now,” was the last thing Nick heard before he nearly sprinted towards Greg’s room, leaving the rest of the team behind to listen to the doctor’s report.

As soon as he burst through the door, he resumed his slow, lost-in-the-world trance, nearly collapsed on his way to the bedside.

It was too soon, far too soon, to see Greg in a hospital bed again, covered in bandages, held together with wires and tubes and a face marred with bruises and blood. 

“Greg?” Nick whispered softly as shaking fingers wrapped around the bandaged hands of his companion.

“Hey…Glass…cut knuckles…” 

“I’m s-sorry, G…” Nick sighed. His other hand hovered over Greg’s face, uncertain what spots he could touch without causing him any pain. “’S my fault…”

“Nobody’s…faaaaault,” Greg groaned. “Just sucks.”

“It does. That it does. You-You look like you need some rest, maybe I should leave–”

“No,” Greg sharply breathed. “Stay.” 

Nick wiped his eye and leaned back in his chair, still holding Greg’s hand in a clumsy, awkward fashion around the bandages. 

“Hap…Happy ‘versary,” Greg moaned with a small smile, which made Nick half-laugh, half-cry. Even with all that happened, he still remembered their three month anniversary of the day they began dating.

“Happy anniversary, G.”


End file.
